Nina The Killer: How I Think I Should Have Went
by The White Rose Of Hell
Summary: This is a story rewrite basically,I DO NOT OWN NINA THE KILLER! this is just how I think it should be.I'm not spoiling anything so just read it.WARNING:VIOLENCE,CURSING.


_Hey Guys! I just wanted to say that this is my first character story so….be nice!_ _Also,I do not own Nina The Killer so no copyright! This is just how I think the story should have gone,instead of it going the same way Jeff's let's go!_ _**WARNING:Violence,Cursing,**_

Nina The Killer

 _Story rewrite_

 **Nina's pov"**

It's around 8pm,and my mom and dad took my brother to a cookout,or something like that.

I don't really care,they hate me treat my little brother like their only child,And me…...I'm just left in the dark, door creaked open,and there was happy and dorky,as dad walked into the kitchen and saw that I didn't do the dishes."NINA!" I got of of my laptop and went down stairs. "Yes,dad?" he looked at me with bloodshot eyes "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT DO THE DISHES!?" He was definitely drunk.I completely forgot about the dishes….I mean who wouldn't when you just found out one of your friends went crazy and killed his family. "I'm sorry,I completely forgot about them." He looked so pissed."WELL WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FORGET TO DO THEM?" I was genuinely scared "W-well I-i…" I couldn't even get a complete sentence out "WHAT?ARE YOU SAD THAT YOUR FRIEND IS A PSYCHOPATH,IS THAT IT?" I couldn't even talk,that's how scared I was."..." "WELL YOU GOING TO TELL ME!OR WAS IT THAT THOSE GIRLS KICKED YOUR ASS ON THE WAY HOME!" I said nothing,I didn't even want to be here right came closer to me and grabbed me by my brown hair."TELL ME DAMMIT!" He then slammed me into the table.I screamed but no one …..I can't say no one cared..It's just my little brother was too scared."GO TO YOU FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"I gladly went to my room.I didn't really cry,this happens every knight."sis?" Prince came into my room "Yeah?" he walked up to me and hugged me "Are you ok?"I smiled and hugged him back "I'll be fine,go to bed before dad comes" he nodded and left.

The next morning I have the worst thing in the world….School AKA ,Jeff,Jane,And Liu did once all go to the same was until Jeff went crazy of course.I walked up to the gate and went inside.I went straight to my locker and got my she came,miss i'm queen bee."Hey Nina!"she said with a smile."What Claudia?" she then shut my locker and her bitches came "I heard that Jeff went psycho,and killed his family." she smiled and laughed."So,why are you telling me this?" She smirked " well it just came to my mind that Jeff was Bipolar…...wait aren't you bipolar?" She was really pissing me off "Yeah,Why?" "Well looks like you'll just go crazy to,right?" I really wanted to kill her. " No,It doesn' only reason why Jeff went crazy was because of your boyfriend Randy." 'the bell rings' "now if you will excuse me queen Bicth,I have class" I walked pass Claudia and went to looked pissed,but I didn't class I went the way home I walk pass Jeff's old house.I don't go there much anymore it's just to sad I got in the door I was hit with something was my dad,he punched me."What in the world is wrong with you?" I had no idea what he was talking about "What?" He looked at me really angry "Nothing I just thought I punch you." I really hate him "By the way your watching you little and you mother are going out." He grabbed my mom, she was scared of left and it was just me and my brother."Hey sis?" I turned around to face my brother "Yes,Prince?" He looked at me and gave me something from behind his back "Here." I opened the box he gave was a ring and a picture with me,Jeff,Liu,and Jane "Happy Birthday Sis!" I hugged him "OMG thank you,you are the best little brother ever!" The rest of the day was the best day I have had in then they came my dad went to mom came over to me and gave me something "here honey." I looked at the flowers and hugged my mom.

The day soon ended and I had to go to was too quiet.I went to the restroom to change into my gym bitches were there. "Hey Nina" Claudia of a sudden I was slammed into the of her bitches were holding me there."Why don't we do a makeover." I saw her pick up a piece of glass from the mirror that was broken earlier that day. She laughed a the two girls held me put the piece of glass at the edge of my lips.I knew what she was going to do.I tried to escape, but couldn' cut the right side of my mouth into a smile.I screamed and fought then put the piece of glass to the left side of my mouth and did the same tossed me there,blood was everywhere." There,now you and Jeff have something in common." My little brother came into the was brother sister teacher came in there to she screamed "Oh Shit" Claudia …..I blacked out.

The next thing I knew was I was in my room.I got up and went to the bathroom.I saw the gaws on the sides of my lips.I didn't even react to it.I didn't care anymore.I walked downstairs and saw my mom and little brother talking to the then saw me,Prince ran right to me and knocked me on the couch "Are you ok? I saw blood." I patted his head and hugged him " Sis is just fine Prince." He was still crying "But….you were hurt,I saw blood." I picked him up "look" I took of the gaws "sis is one of your video game characters,I'm not hurt." He laughed "Prince,why don't you go and play,ok?" He went up to his room and played some video games.I walked over to my mom,she hugged me "I'm so glad your ok."

A couple hours teacher left and my dad came to was patting my head and then.*WACK* he hit me mom tried to stop him,but was knocked into the kept beating me.I was about to die,I then grabbed the kitchen knife and cut is throat open.I snapped,but I only killed him.I then looked at my mom and my brother.I ran out the door.I went to Claudia's was having a sleepover.'they didn't arrest her' I was pissed.I ran in her house and slit one of her bitches I gutted her other she was the only one left.I walked closer to screamed,I laughed "WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED?YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL!"I Killed her in a way I can't describe.I walked out of the house,and saw my little brother and my didn't run away…..They ran to me and…...and hugged ?...Why the hell would she hug me? " I love you sis" Prince said. "baby go somewhere,where they can't find 'll be fine" I was crying so would they do that for me? She hugged me one last time,and Prince did to. "come back and see us sweetie." she smiled,I ran the opposite direction and left.I stopped at a tree and cried so would they do that?

Did anyone cry?...Come on,tell anyways,give me some feedback on this the way,I do not own Nina The Killer. Bye guys :3 3


End file.
